The invention relates to disc brakes and, in particular, to disc brakes for automotive vehicles of the type having a brake carrier mounted stationarily to the vehicle, a brake housing straddling the edge of a rotatable brake disc and which is arranged axially, slidable relative to the brake carrier with two brake linings positioned on either side of the brake disc straddled by the brake housing. The disc brake is of the type also hving a mechanical actuating device provided for moving the brake housing including an actuating shaft rotatably supported ina bore of the brake housing. The actuating shaft acts on at least one of the brake shoes. There is also provided a retaining device to limit the axial slide of the actuating shaft.
A disc brake of this kind is disclosed in the German patent application No. 1,924,024, published without examination. In this apparatus, the retaining device for the actuating shaft is provided with a circlip which engages in a circular groove of the actuating shaft. By means of this retaining device, the actuating shaft is retained in one direction only. No retainment of the actuating shaft in the opposite direction is provided so that an actuating lever secured to the actuating shaft is allowed to strike against the housing upon deformation of an elastic scraper ring. This is a severe disadvantage particularly when there is a relatively large distance between the housing and the actuating lever, for example, in order to prevent contact corrosion.